


Dinner and Dessert

by LuciferaBlack



Series: The Blacklist/Hannibal (TV) Crossovers [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Exhibitionism, F/M, Flirting, Hannibal Lecter is Not a Cannibal, Kinky, Masturbation, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz gets invited to have dinner with her three very attractive neighbours. Things take an unexpected and rather kinky turn.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen/Hannibal Lecter, Elizabeth Keen/Ilya Koslov | Frank Bloom, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Series: The Blacklist/Hannibal (TV) Crossovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036323
Comments: 28
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a bit crack-ish but I'm having fun writing it. I hope you have fun reading it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist, Hannibal (TV) or any of the characters. I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes (mainly my own! haha).

Liz was almost done her morning run when she glanced to the left and suddenly saw her neighbour, Dr. Hannibal Lecter, jogging alongside her. Liz felt self-conscious, with her sweaty face, windblown hair and sweat soaked clothes. Dr. Lecter always made running look easy; Liz wondered about the amount of cardio exercise he must do to be in such good shape.

“Hello, Lizzie.” Hannibal said, smiling.

“Hi…Dr. Lecter…” Liz said breathlessly.

“Going home?” He asked.

“Yeah…I’m done.” She said tiredly.

They slowed down and walked as they neared their houses.

“You had a good run?” Hannibal said.

“Yeah. It was hard, but good.” Liz said.

“Hard is good.” He said.

 _Hard is definitely good in some situations…_ Liz thought naughtily; she gave him a sidelong glance, then she guzzled some water from her bottle.

“Yes. I like hard.” Liz said with a hint of innuendo.

Dr. Lecter gave her a playful look.

“I’m pleased to hear that.” He said mysteriously.

Liz glanced at him again, then they were interrupted by their neighbour, Raymond Reddington, as they walked in front of his house.

“Good morning. I don’t understand you two. Isn’t it a little early for vigorous exercise?” Red said, wearing expensive tailored pyjamas, slippers and a robe.

Liz laughed heartily.

“Good morning, Raymond. It’s healthy.” Liz said giddily.

“Torturing yourselves is healthy?” Red said incredulously.

“I’ll train you.” Hannibal offered.

“You’ll do no such thing. If I want a doctor to tell me what to do, I’ll make an appointment with my general practitioner, thank you.” Red said humorously.

Liz and the men chuckled. The three then looked next door, where Ilya was bringing his lawnmower out of the garage. Ilya noticed them standing near the front curb, so he waved.

“What is _wrong_ with you people?” Red said, now annoyed by Ilya.

“What?” Ilya asked indignantly.

“These two are running, you’re doing yard work and making a racket at this ungodly hour.” Red said comically.

“Put your earplugs in and go back to bed.” Ilya told him; they were close friends, so it was okay to bicker with each other.

“I will. I just came out to retrieve my newspaper.” Red said.

Liz laughed.

“I’ll see you guys later. I have to shower.” Liz said to her three neighbours, then she jogged ahead of Dr. Lecter, who lived in the next house. Hers was at the end.

The men watched Lizzie jog away in her leggings, then eventually, they glanced at each other with sly smirks. All three of them were attracted to her, and they particularly enjoyed seeing her in tight athletic wear.

Back at home, Liz relaxed under the soothing, refreshing warm shower. She smiled as she thought about the amusing interaction she just had with her neighbours. Liz considered herself lucky to live next to three very attractive men, but it was also torturous because she was single and lonely. She had crushes on her neighbours and she wished she could be with any one of them, but she wasn’t sure what their relationship statuses were, their sexual orientations, or whether they would be attracted to her. It felt like a silly waste of time to have crushes on them. Liz began fantasizing anyway. She pictured reaching into Raymond’s robe and rubbing him through his silk pyjamas, feeling him become hard in her hand. She sighed and then her mind wandered to a whimsical place, where she was laying in grass and dandelions, with Ilya kissing her and slipping his fingers into her panties.

Liz took the handheld shower head off the wall and laid down in the tub to get comfy. She switched to the massage setting and directed the strong pulses of water between her legs. She moaned breathily and closed her eyes to imagine Dr. Lecter holding her up against a wall with his strong arms; his hands were under her butt as she was wrapped around him. He barely broke a sweat as he thrust into her.

Liz held the shower head closer to get more intense stimulation. She whimpered as she pictured Raymond’s face between her thighs, rapidly flicking her clit with his tongue.

“Oh god…” Liz moaned quietly.

Her mind went through her favourite fantasies of her neighbours like a slideshow: Straddling Raymond’s lap on the couch, Dr. Lecter taking her from behind, riding Ilya while he massaged her breasts.

“Oh god…oh god…mm!” Liz whimpered, reaching a powerful orgasm that made her arch up against the jetting water.

Liz panted for breath and aimed the water away as she became too sensitive. She then slumped lower into the tub and felt disillusioned. She wished her fantasies had been real; that she could feel a real man, with a real cock. Liz carefully got up and turned the water off, then she stepped out and began drying off. The doorbell rang, so she quickly put her terrycloth robe on and went to the door.

Hannibal was stunned for a few seconds as Lizzie opened the door with dripping wet hair, dressed only in a robe. Likewise, Liz blinked and took in the sight of Dr. Lecter, with his shower-fresh damp hair, and form-fitting t-shirt and jeans.

“Hi…” Liz managed to say.

Hannibal snapped out of his daze.

“I’m sorry, I almost forgot what I was going to say. I’m throwing a dinner party tomorrow evening at seven. It will just be Raymond, Ilya and myself. We discussed it, and we would love it if you joined us.” Hannibal said.

 _Am I dreaming?!_ Liz wondered.

“Oh, that sounds nice. I’d love to come.” Liz said.

“Wonderful. I look forward to having you.” Hannibal said.

Liz noticed that every time she spoke with Dr. Lecter, the sexual innuendos flew freely.

“Enjoy the rest of your day, Lizzie.” Hannibal added.

“You too, Doctor.” Liz said, then she dazedly closed her door.

(To Be Continued…)


	2. Chapter 2

Liz was preoccupied with thoughts of the dinner party invitation for the rest of the day. At night, she looked through her entire wardrobe to figure out what she wanted to wear tomorrow for the dinner party. She knew Dr. Lecter and Raymond tended to dress in fine suits, but Dr. Lecter didn’t mention a dress code. Liz narrowed down her options and finally decided on a short black dress that was somewhere between casual and fancy. She figured she couldn’t really go wrong with a little black dress. She also picked out her fanciest, sexiest bra and panties for some reason. Liz wasn’t expecting to hook up with any of her neighbours, but at least she’d feel sexy.

After fussing over which makeup to use tomorrow and whether or not to wear jewelry, Liz crawled into bed and indulged in reading an erotic book. It was exciting yet frustrating; she didn’t know why she liked to torture herself with stories of romance, passion, intimacy and sex—all the things she didn’t have. After a while, she became tired enough to sleep, so she put the book aside and turned the lamp off. Liz fell asleep and had vague dreams of romantic situations that she couldn’t remember when she woke up.

Liz nearly jumped out of bed in the morning; she was excited about the dinner party later, and the likelihood of seeing her neighbours during her routine run.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Liz locked her front door and then walked past Dr. Lecter’s house. At the next house, she saw Ilya weeding the roses in his front yard; he was kneeling on the ground, with his shirtsleeves rolled up, concentrating. He noticed her and looked up from his work.

“Hi, Ilya. Your garden is amazing. I wish I had your skills.” Liz said, smiling.

He chuckled.

“Thanks, Lizzie. I have the magic touch.” Ilya said, shrugging.

 _I bet you do,_ Liz thought.

“Yeah, you seem to. Um…Maybe I could persuade you to work your magic in my garden sometime.” Liz said, then she cringed internally; she didn’t mean for it to sound so sexual.

Ilya appeared to notice the innuendo, and he gave her a charming smile.

“It wouldn’t take much persuading.” He said amusedly.

“Thanks.” She giggled; she considered asking him if they were still talking about gardening.

“…Going for your run?” He asked, surveying her athletic outfit.

“Yep! Do you know if Dr. Lecter is going to run today?” She said, glancing back at the doctor’s shuttered house.

“He’s already out running.” He said.

“Oh. How does he always manage to beat me to it?” She said humorously.

“Because he’s insanely disciplined?” He suggested lightheartedly.

“Yeah, probably! Well, see you later!” She said.

“See you later, Lizzie.” He said.

Liz began jogging and she waved to Raymond, who was sitting on his porch, sipping espresso. He was dressed and looking wide awake today, as opposed to yesterday when he was in his adorable silk pyjamas and plush robe.

“Enjoy your run, Lizzie! Don’t strain yourself.” Red called to her.

Liz laughed.

“Thanks, Raymond!” She said, then she picked up speed.

Liz took her usual route around the neighbourhood, and she hoped she would see Dr. Lecter along the way. When she turned the corner, she saw more of Dr. Lecter than she was expecting. He was shirtless, sweaty and busy drinking water, so he didn’t see her. Liz literally stopped in her tracks to stare at him. He squirted some water from the bottle over his head and face, and Liz watched the water drip down his chest. Dr. Lecter wiped his face with the t-shirt he was holding, then he noticed her. Liz’s mouth opened to say something but she had trouble finding words.

“I went faster and longer, today.” Hannibal said, explaining his uncharacteristic sweatiness.

“Oh…” Liz said dazedly, still staring at him.

Hannibal was amused by how stunned Lizzie was.

“How’s it going?” Hannibal asked.

“Oh, uh…good. I’m gonna head home.” Liz said.

Dr. Lecter stepped closer to her and used the t-shirt to dry his hair.

“I see. We can walk back together.” He said.

Liz jumped at the chance.

“Yeah!” She said.

He smiled and she turned abruptly to walk in the opposite direction with him.

“You’re cutting it short today?” He observed.

“Well, Raymond told me not to strain myself, and I agreed. I don’t want to overdo it and be sore later. I’d like to be comfortable at your dinner party.” She said.

“Raymond’s an enabler,” he joked, “but I want you to feel comfortable at my dinner party, too.”

Liz chuckled and then she tried to think of something to talk about as they walked. She glanced at Dr. Lecter beside her. She couldn’t say ‘so, you’re sweaty and shirtless this morning’ or ‘wow, you look extra sexy today’. The silence stretched on and Liz felt embarrassed. Luckily, Dr. Lecter spoke.

“I realized I never mentioned a dress code. The guys and I will be in button-down shirts and trousers. Feel free to wear whatever you like.” Hannibal said, hoping Lizzie would choose to wear something revealing.

“Thanks. I’ve picked out a dress—nothing fancy.” Liz said.

“I’m sure it’s lovely.” He said.

“Thank you. Um, so it’ll just be the four of us?” She said, trying to find out if there would be any girlfriends, boyfriends or spouses there.

“Correct. Just a cozy foursome.” He said.

Liz gave him a sidelong glance; did he mean that in a sexual way, or was it simply her mind going into the gutter? Dr. Lecter sighed contentedly and looked around as they felt a breeze.

“It’s a beautiful Spring day, isn’t it? Almost Summer.” Hannibal said.

“Yeah.” Liz said, also looking around to appreciate the scenery and nice weather.

“Mating season.” He said.

“What?” She asked, startled.

“The birds in that tree, making lots of noise.” He clarified.

“Oh! Right.” She said embarrassedly.

Liz looked down and stepped to the side to avoid a twig on the pavement; her hand bumped into Dr. Lecter’s hand, and the contact sent an electrifying excitement through her body.

“Sorry.” Liz said nervously.

“No need to apologize, Lizzie.” Hannibal said.

Liz mentally scolded herself for getting overexcited at the slightest touch. She was simply walking with a neighbour, yet she was practically ready to pounce on him. She needed to get a hold of herself.

Red looked up from his newspaper as he still sat on the porch; he pursed his lips and rolled his eyes to himself as he saw that Hannibal was shirtless and visibly damp, walking with Lizzie. _Show-off_ , he thought. He folded the newspaper and rather too firmly put it down on the small table.

Ilya had a similar reaction to seeing the shirtless doctor with Lizzie. He sighed and almost shook his head but he refrained. Ilya glanced over at Red. They wordlessly exchanged the shared sentiment ‘we’re screwed’. However, Lizzie smiled and waved at them as they walked past. They nodded and waved to her.

Out front of Dr. Lecter’s house, Liz paused.

“What should I bring to the dinner party?” Liz asked.

“Only yourself.” Hannibal said suavely.

Liz smiled coyly.

“Okay, if you’re sure.” She said.

“I’m sure. The pleasure of your company is all we need.” He said.

Liz felt very flattered; she giggled.

“Thanks. I’m looking forward to spending more time with the three of you.” Liz said.

“Excellent. We shall see you at seven, then.” Hannibal said.

Liz nodded and smiled.

“See you then.” She said, then she carried on walking to her house next door.

Hannibal glanced towards his friends and realized they were both in Ilya’s yard, staring at him in an unamused manner.

“What’s wrong?” Hannibal asked.

“Was that really necessary? You, going around half-naked like that?” Red said comically, waving his hand towards Hannibal’s bare torso.

Ilya smirked.

“I was hot from the exercise.” Hannibal said in a defensive but lighthearted tone.

“You were flaunting yourself.” Red said.

“I didn’t know she was going to catch me without my shirt and walk home with me. Besides, this isn’t a competition.” Hannibal said.

“Isn’t it? She doesn’t seem to be in a relationship, and she gives every indication that she likes the three of us, to some degree. Which one might she choose to be with? Probably the youngest one, who happens to flaunt his body every chance he gets.” Red argued humorously.

“You can’t assume that. She might not be interested in any of us…And I _wasn’t_ flaunting my body.” Hannibal said.

“Lizzie might view us purely as friendly neighbours, or even fatherly neighbours.” Ilya said.

“Perhaps we’ll find out more about Lizzie this evening.” Hannibal said.

“Yes. I’ll bring wine.” Red said cheekily.

“Raymond, behave yourself.” Ilya joked.

“A little social lubricant wouldn’t hurt.” Red said innocently.

“…Flowers won’t hurt, either. I’ll bring a bouquet from my garden.” Ilya said, smirking.

“And I’ll be serving exquisite foods, including some aphrodisiacs.” Hannibal admitted.

“But this isn’t a competition for Lizzie’s affections.” Red said skeptically.

“Of course not. It’s a dinner party.” Hannibal said.

Even though it wasn’t a competition, Red, Ilya and Hannibal couldn’t seem to resist trying to impress Lizzie.

(To Be Continued…)


	3. Chapter 3

Liz slicked some clear gloss on her lips, then she took in her overall appearance in the mirror. She was ready for Dr. Lecter’s dinner party. She was happy with how she looked and felt in her short black dress and sexy undergarments. Liz didn’t wear any jewelry, to keep her outfit more casual, but she slipped on some cute black kitten heels. She took a small purse with her and left the house. After locking her door, she walked the short distance to Dr. Lecter’s front door, where she pressed the doorbell button. Liz glanced around, then the door opened; Dr. Lecter shamelessly surveyed her from head to toe and back up.

“Lizzie, please come in.” Hannibal said, then he stepped aside.

Liz entered the house and she heard Raymond and Ilya talking in the background.

“Thanks. I hope I’m not very late.” Liz said.

“No, you’re on time. The other two were early.” He said amusedly.

“Oh, okay.” She said giddily.

“You look stunning, by the way.” He said.

“Thanks!” She said happily.

Hannibal ushered Lizzie into the dining room, where Red and Ilya were standing together, discussing the wine label on the bottle Red brought. Red trailed off mid-sentence as he saw Lizzie in a short dress. Ilya’s attention was captured by Lizzie, too. She smiled at them.

“Hi.” She said, smiling.

“Hi.” Ilya said.

“Hello, Lizzie.” Red said.

Hannibal seated Lizzie on his side of the table, which was slightly irritating to Ilya and Red, but the main reason was so that he could serve the food to her first. Liz noticed the gorgeous pink roses in a vase in the middle of the table.

“Ilya, are those from your garden?” Liz asked.

“Yes, they are. I thought they’d make a nice centrepiece.” Ilya said, sitting down across from her.

“They’re gorgeous! Mmm, I can smell them.” She said, leaning forward and breathing in relaxedly.

“Speaking of bouquets, let me pour you some of this wine. It’s got a subtle floral note that lightens the experience.” Red said, poised to pour it into her glass.

“Thank you, it sounds lovely.” Liz said.

Red smiled and poured a respectable amount into Lizzie’s glass, not overdoing it. He waited while she put her nose near the glass and took a sip.

“Oh, wow. That’s very nice.” Liz said.

Red was pleased; he poured wine in the other glasses and sat next to Ilya. Hannibal came back into the dining room carrying large trays, which he carefully placed on the table. There was a colourful and succulent array of appetizers.

“Oysters, fresh figs with wild organic honey, and baby spinach salad with pomegranate.” Hannibal announced regally.

Liz smiled.

“This is beautiful, Dr. Lecter. Um…I think almost everything here is considered an aphrodisiac.” Liz said amusedly.

“Yes, I found myself rather preoccupied with the sensual, feminine aphrodisiac foods. I thought it better to serve these than, say, Soup Number Five.” Hannibal said.

“Soup Number Five?” Liz asked.

“It’s a Filipino dish…Basically, bull penis soup.” Hannibal explained.

Hannibal glanced around at his guests; Red comically choked on a sip of wine, Ilya looked somewhat disgusted, and Lizzie began blushing.

“Yeah, I think you went with the better choice, Hannibal.” Ilya said.

“Agreed.” Red said hoarsely.

Liz embarrassedly nodded.

“I’m not sure I would’ve been adventurous enough to try a soup like that.” Liz said.

“I’m glad I followed my instincts with this menu, then.” Hannibal said contentedly.

“Before biting into the figs, try licking them to mix the wild honey and the fig juice. I find the combination intoxicating.” Hannibal added.

They each tried it; Liz was wishing she had a fan blowing on her to cool her flushed cheeks. Watching the men delicately lick the figs felt obscene, but in a very pleasant way. She tasted the sweet, rich, soothing honey and the juicy sweetness of the fig. It was an intoxicating mixture. They ate some salad, drank wine and had a few oysters. They made small talk, and Liz took the opportunity to learn more about her neighbours.

“So, what do you all do? I work for the FBI.” Liz said.

“Ilya and I both work in intelligence.” Red said.

The three looked at Hannibal.

“I’m a psychiatrist.” Hannibal said wryly.

“He’s the odd man out.” Red teased.

“Yes, my dinner guests are all in law enforcement. I better not misbehave.” Hannibal said.

Liz giggled.

“I’m actually more of a profiler than a field agent.” Liz said.

“Ah. I’ve consulted for agencies on several occasions.” Hannibal said interestedly.

“It would be entertaining if the two of you psychoanalyzed each other.” Red said, smirking.

“Um…I’m gonna resist the temptation to analyze Dr. Lecter’s menu choices.” Liz said humorously, and they all chuckled.

Hannibal tilted his head and smiled, then he nodded.

“That’s probably a good idea.” Hannibal said.

“I’m not knowledgable when it comes to psychology, but even I can tell this menu is very…Freudian.” Ilya teased.

“I confess, I was inspired by the idea of having Lizzie join us. My mind went to subtle femininity. As did yours, Ilya, with the pink roses, and Raymond, with your bottle of floral Chardonnay Arbois Pupillin.” Hannibal said.

“Fair enough.” Ilya said wryly.

Red scoffed indignantly but with amusement.

Meanwhile, Liz felt flattered and embarrassed about having unwittingly inspired food, wine and a bouquet of roses. For the main course, Hannibal served sushi. The dinner was delicious, light and seasonal. Perfect for a late Spring get-together. For dessert, they had small portions of homemade cinnamon vanilla ice-cream and caramel sauce. Liz was thoroughly enjoying the dinner party; not only were her tastebuds delighted, but her eyes and mind were as well. Her companions were charming, witty, and very handsome. They shared playful banter, as if one of their hobbies was to try and outwit each other. Liz got a better sense of the dynamic between the neighbours. The three were friends, but Ilya and Raymond were closer, especially since they had worked together. Ilya was the least eccentric, then Raymond, and then Dr. Lecter was the most eccentric. Liz appreciated each man’s unique qualities. If someone asked her to choose, she wouldn’t be able to. They were so different from each other and so attractive in their own way. Liz was reminded of her fantasies about them; each man had a different style, adding to the rich variety of erotic imagery she used to gratify herself.

Liz watched Raymond open a bottle of carefully selected dessert wine and pour it into fresh glasses. He had nice hands. They all did, actually. Liz liked to imagine what their hands would feel like all over her body, caressing, soothing, tantalizing, stimulating, entering…

“I’ll just quickly clear the dishes out of the way.” Hannibal said.

“Would you like some help?” Liz asked.

“No thank you, Lizzie. I’ll just load them into the dishwasher for later.” He said.

“Okay. Thanks again for this amazing dinner.” She said.

“I hope you’ll stay a while.” He said.

“Oh, yeah, I’m happy to just keep talking and drinking fine wine.” She said giddily.

“Wonderful. I’ll be right back.” He said, then he busily gathered items from the table and took them into the kitchen.

Liz smiled at Raymond and Ilya as the three were left on their own. They smiled back at her, then she got up and leaned forward to put her nose against one of the roses. She hummed softly in appreciation of the lovely scent. Meanwhile, Red and Ilya were studying Lizzie’s cleavage as she bent towards them. She sat down and sighed happily.

“I feel warm and fuzzy.” Liz said cutely.

“You’re not allergic to shellfish, are you?” Red quipped.

“No!” Liz laughed, “I feel really good. The food, wine and beautiful flowers are putting me in a fantastic mood.”

“Glad to hear that.” Red said.

“It really is a lovely evening.” Ilya said.

“Yeah. It is.” Liz said, smiling.

Liz enjoyed the charming smile she got from Ilya, and the way Raymond was staring into her eyes.

“Um…so, you know each other from work…How do you know Dr. Lecter?” Liz said.

At this moment, Hannibal appeared at the table to collect the plate of lemon wedges.

“He just happened to live here.” Red said dismissively, and Ilya chuckled.

Hannibal gave Red a sarcastic look.

Red smirked and shook his head gently.

“I tease Hannibal, but it’s all in good fun. We get along fine, and we actually have quite a bit in common.” Red added.

Hannibal nodded, then he bustled around again.

“That’s cool.” Liz said dreamily; she was enthralled with Raymond as he talked.

The amount of charisma these three men possessed was off the charts. Liz hung on every word, movement, expression and look. Dr. Lecter returned and sat beside her.

“All finished. Now we can just relax.” Hannibal said, then he raised his glass to his guests before taking a generous sip of wine.

Red leaned back in his chair and eyed Lizzie.

“Do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend, Lizzie?” Red asked boldly.

Ilya gave Red a sidelong glance and Hannibal froze with the wineglass at his lips. Liz smiled shyly.

“No. I’m…extremely single.” Liz said wryly.

“Extremely?” Red asked amusedly.

“Yeah, I’d say that’s an accurate word for it. I’m perpetually single, extremely lonely and…” Liz said, then she stopped before getting carried away.

Of course, Hannibal being a psychiatrist, he probed deeper.

“And?” Hannibal asked; Lizzie had stopped herself mid-sentence.

Liz looked at the men and their curious, patient expressions.

“Well, uh…I don’t want to be crude.” Liz said.

“You don’t have to worry about offending us, Lizzie.” Ilya said humorously.

Liz took another sip of wine for courage.

“I was going to say…I’m horny all the time. Is that _normal_ , Dr. Lecter? I feel like I’m going through a second puberty lately. What’s with that?” Liz rambled, unsuccessfully moving past the embarrassing part. It just kept getting more embarrassing.

Ilya tilted his head and pondered Lizzie, while Red interestedly leaned forward. Hannibal regained his composure and placed his glass on the table.

“It could be hormonal.” Hannibal said.

 _Way to kill the mood_ , Red thought; he gave Hannibal daggers for eyes.

“Or it could simply be a result of being ‘extremely single’, as you put it.” Hannibal quickly added.

“Sorry guys, that was way too much information.” Liz said wryly.

“No, don’t worry about it.” Ilya said.

“Personally, I enjoy getting way too much information.” Red said.

“Cheers to that.” Hannibal said.

They all laughed and sipped the delicious dessert wine.

“I dunno what came over me, really, but…I just feel like opening up to you. All three of you.” Liz said.

“It’s perfectly alright. I think the three of us can relate to being extremely single and horny all the time.” Red said playfully.

Liz giggled and felt her cheeks warm up.

“Yeah.” Ilya said.

“Definitely.” Hannibal said.

Liz laughed incredulously.

“You’re all single too?” She asked.

“Yes.” Red said and the other two nodded.

“Are you all…um…interested in women? Just out of curiosity…” Liz said.

“Absolutely.” Red said.

“Very.” Ilya said.

“I have a range of interests, including women.” Hannibal said.

“Are you interested in men, Lizzie?” Red asked.

Liz nodded.

“ _Oh_ yes.” She said enthusiastically.

This captured the imaginations of all three men, and they stared at her.

“In fact, I’m interested in the three of you. _Very_ interested.” Liz added.

Liz and her neighbours were suddenly considering all sorts of fun options. They looked at each other for several moments.

“I have an idea. Why don’t we finish this wine and then play ‘spin the bottle’. We can all embrace feeling like horny teenagers.” Red said playfully.

Hannibal and Ilya smiled while Lizzie burst into giggles.

“Okay.” She said coyly.

(To Be Continued…)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Smut fest begins)

Liz felt thrilled, nervous and giddy as Hannibal placed the empty wine bottle on its side in the middle of the table. She couldn’t believe she was going to play spin the bottle with her three neighbours. She had crushes on them, which added to the excitement of course, and she really did feel like a teenager at a party.

“Ladies first.” Hannibal said.

“Oh okay, um…just to clarify, I will _kiss_ whoever it points to…Just a kiss to start with.” Liz said playfully.

The men glanced at each other.

“You have ideas for later, Lizzie?” Red asked flirtatiously.

“Maybe.” Liz said coyly.

They all chuckled, then Liz reached into the middle of the table and spun the wine bottle. The heaviness, the curved glass and the smooth polished table surface made for a suspenseful wait as it kept turning. Eventually, the bottle slowed down and the mouth of it pointed towards Raymond. They looked at one another, and Raymond’s seductive eyes enchanted her from beneath his long fair lashes. He was smiling in a slightly smug manner, which further drew her to him. Liz stood up and leaned forward, putting her hands on the table; Raymond stood up and slowly leaned forward. He made it much more romantic than any other game of spin the bottle Liz had experienced. Raymond lightly caressed her cheek, then their lips brushed together. Liz’s knees felt wobbly as their mutual attraction and chemistry intoxicated her. She eagerly pressed her lips to Raymond’s and they shared a gentle kiss for several moments. It was over much too soon; Liz was tempted to crawl across the table and keep going, but it was early in the game. She smiled and sat down.

“Your turn, Dr. Lecter.” Liz said, gesturing to the bottle.

He chuckled and spun the bottle. Ilya squirmed nervously as it pointed to him. They all laughed.

“Come on, one little kiss. It won’t be so bad.” Hannibal said.

“Alright, fine.” Ilya said humorously, then the two stood up and gave each other a quick peck on the lips.

“Where’s your sense of adventure, Ilya? I’d kiss him properly.” Red teased.

“Well, maybe you’ll get the opportunity.” Ilya joked.

Liz was highly amused and excited by the intimate game.

“Your turn, Ilya.” Liz said.

Ilya smirked wryly.

“You watch, I’ll get Hannibal.” Ilya said comically.

They laughed and watched the bottle turn; it pointed to Lizzie, and she smiled coyly at him. Ilya would definitely kiss Lizzie properly. They stood up and leaned towards each other. He cupped her chin in his hand and touched his lips to hers, then he waited for her to kiss him. She pressed into a full kiss; she felt eager and her soft lips drove him crazy. Liz was tempted to go further again, but they stopped and sat down. This was a thrilling game. She got to experience the kisses of the men she fantasized about. It was also fun to watch them kiss each other.

“It’s your turn, Raymond.” Liz said.

“Hmm. Let’s see…” Red said, then he spun the bottle forcefully as an experiment.

When the bottle finally slowed down enough, it came to a stop at Dr. Lecter, and Liz giggled; she wanted to see if Raymond meant what he said about ‘kissing him properly’.

“Well well.” Red said amusedly.

Red stood up and walked behind Ilya to go around to the other side of the table.

“This is how you do it, Ilya.” Red said flirtatiously, then he swooped in and captured Hannibal’s mouth.

Hannibal sat stunned.

Liz watched the men kissing beside her; she raised her eyebrows as Raymond began open-mouth kissing Dr. Lecter, who returned the passionate kiss. Liz blushed and glanced at Ilya, who was also surprised. Several more moments passed, then Raymond and Dr. Lecter pulled apart.

“Wow.” Liz said in a small voice.

“Indeed. Thank you, Raymond, that was…quite the kiss.” Hannibal said, feeling a bit hot and bothered.

“You’re welcome.” Red said.

Ilya laughed.

“That was unexpected.” Ilya said, looking at Red as he sat beside him.

Red tilted his head and shrugged.

Liz felt inspired.

“Um…I think from now on, the kisses should involve tongue.” Liz said mischievously.

“Good idea.” Hannibal said.

Ilya chuckled; he was expecting to get stuck French kissing one of the guys. But if Red didn’t mind doing it, then he shouldn’t either.

“Alright.” Ilya said.

“Sounds like fun.” Red said.

Liz smiled and spun the bottle. It pointed between herself and Dr. Lecter.

“It’s close enough.” Hannibal said cheekily.

Liz giggled, then she turned towards Dr. Lecter. He turned towards her and they looked into each other’s eyes. They leaned closer and brought their lips very close; Liz felt Dr. Lecter’s fingertips lightly stroke her jawline, then their lips touched softly. Liz was dazed and she already forgot about the new rule, so she was surprised when his tongue gently slipped between her lips. It felt so erotic, she moaned subtly and opened her mouth. Red and Ilya heard Lizzie’s tiny moan, and they were practically drooling. Liz blushed as she realized her moan had been audible. She felt Dr. Lecter’s warm hand on her bare thigh, and she instinctively opened her knees.

“Oh, Lizzie…” Hannibal said, sorely tempted to put his hand between her thighs.

Lizzie gave him a look of longing, and it took all his will power to resist.

“We should keep things fair…” Hannibal said.

“Okay. But instead of spinning the bottle this time, I’m just gonna take turns kissing you.” Liz said eagerly.

Liz got up from her chair, ignoring the bottle, and she went around to Ilya. He looked up at her, and she put her hands on his cheeks, then she kissed him. She took the initiative and tasted his lips, so he opened his mouth. They began kissing passionately, and Liz breathed heavier, especially when she felt Ilya’s hands on her waist. She wanted to get on his lap. Ilya was thinking the same thing; he wanted to pull Lizzie onto his lap, but he resisted. Neither of them wanted to stop, but Ilya pulled back. Lizzie whined breathily and looked ravenously at him. She then went beside him to Red.

Red enjoyed being last, because Lizzie was all riled up. She clutched his shoulders and firmly pressed their mouths together.

“Mm…” Liz whimpered quietly.

Liz felt Raymond’s hands on her hips and she felt a surge of arousal. She just kept getting hornier. Red was thrilled when Lizzie grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and stepped closer. She was becoming adorably needy. He wanted to satisfy her urges right this minute, but she reluctantly stopped the kiss.

“I have an idea. Can we go sit in the living room?” Liz said somewhat breathlessly.

“Of course.” Hannibal said.

“Can I spin the bottle on your coffee table?” She asked.

“Yes, Lizzie.” Hannibal said.

“Would you guys be willing to let me spin it to choose the order in which you touch me?” Liz asked.

“ _Yes_.” They said in unison.

Liz giggled naughtily and grabbed the bottle, then Dr. Lecter led the way into his living room. He moved some books off the coffee table and sat on the love seat. Raymond and Ilya sat on the sofa together. Liz placed the wine bottle on the circular coffee table, then she glanced at the men.

“You’ll each have a turn with me, I’m just spinning it because I can’t choose who goes first.” Liz said.

“Mm. And you mentioned touching?” Red said.

Liz blushed a little.

“Yeah. We can kiss and touch each other. You know, go further than before, for a few minutes each. If that sounds good.” Liz said.

“It sounds very good.” Red said, and the other men nodded enthusiastically.

Liz smiled shyly as she felt flattered.

“Okay I’ll spin it now.” She said giddily.

The bottle spun several times, then came to a halt; it pointed to Dr. Lecter. Liz looked at him, and he leaned back in the love seat, resting his arm on the back. She bit her lip and giggled as she approached him, then she sat close beside him. Liz leaned in and Dr. Lecter slowly kissed her while moving his hand down her waist and hip. He reached further and groped her butt cheek as they kissed passionately. Red and Ilya enjoyed seeing Lizzie’s adorable butt being squeezed by Hannibal’s hand; she arched towards him and put her hand on his chest. Lizzie’s formfitting black dress showed her curves beautifully, and the hem of it was tantalizingly short, displaying her legs almost fully. Hannibal took advantage of this opportunity with Lizzie; he put his hand on her neck, then slid it down to her breast. She moaned quietly and guided his hand down between her knees as a big hint, so he moved his hand upwards. Liz breathed heavier as she made out with Dr. Lecter; his fingers gently pressed against her crotch, and she whimpered. Ilya and Red watched raptly. Luckily for them, Hannibal was somehow able to keep track of the time. He stopped the kiss and sighed.

Liz wanted to continue but she also wanted to experience this with Raymond and Ilya. She reluctantly moved back and stood up; her legs felt shaky as she spun the bottle again. It pointed to Raymond. Liz smirked cutely.

“Alright, Raymond, it’s your turn. Then you’ll be next, Ilya.” Liz said.

Raymond gave her a seductive look while Ilya smiled. Liz went to the sofa and sat in the middle, between Raymond and Ilya.

“You know, I have fantasies about each of you.” Liz said flirtatiously.

“Really?” Red asked, intrigued.

“Yeah. I’ll tell you my favourite ones. I imagine Dr. Lecter taking me from behind…” Liz said, and Dr. Lecter’s eyebrows shot up.

“And with you, Raymond, I straddle your lap on a sofa…” She said.

Raymond comically looked around, noting his current location on a sofa. Liz giggled.

“And you, Ilya, my favourite is to start by laying in the grass, kissing…and you have your hand in my panties. It makes me feel naughty, like we could be seen at any moment…” Liz said.

“Christ…” Ilya muttered.

“I think I speak for everyone when I say we fantasize about you too, Lizzie.” Red said.

“Yes.” Hannibal said.

“Yeah.” Ilya said.

Liz smiled, then she moved closer to Raymond so that their lips were close. He teased her by brushing their lips together but not kissing her. She couldn’t resist the temptation. Liz kissed Raymond firmly, pushing her tongue into his mouth as he opened it. She heard him give a low, quiet moan, and it heightened her arousal even further. Red put his hands on Lizzie’s waist, then he reached down and grasped her butt cheeks. She whimpered and moved closer, almost ending up in his lap. Lizzie’s leg went between his knees as they got impossibly close, almost entangled on the sofa. Ilya adjusted his shirt collar as he felt warm; Red and Lizzie were getting into a steamy make out session right beside him. Hannibal stared at Lizzie and Red, and absentmindedly ran his finger over his bottom lip.

Liz rubbed Raymond’s chest as they kissed, and she felt his hand wander up her thigh. She was aching for him to touch her between her legs, so when he finally cupped her damp crotch, she moaned. Her panties were wet from the extensive foreplay with the three men. Red was thrilled by the feel of the very warm, damp fabric of Lizzie’s panties, not to mention how she eagerly moved towards his touch, seeking stimulation. Liz felt Raymond kiss her neck, then his hand caressed her inner thigh as their few minutes ended.

Liz practically threw herself at Ilya, she was so worked up. She sat on his lap with her feet close to Raymond, and she put her arms around Ilya’s neck as she kissed him.

“I’m so horny…” Liz purred.

“Want me to touch you like I do in your fantasies?” Ilya asked.

“ _Yes_.” Liz said eagerly.

Hannibal and Red got an eyeful as Lizzie opened her legs while sitting on Ilya’s lap. She was wearing silky-looking black panties. Hannibal shifted in his seat and adjusted his trousers to accommodate his erection, then Red did, too. Liz could feel Ilya’s hard bulge against her hip, so she wriggled in his lap to tease him as they kissed again. His hand touched her inner thigh, then travelled up under her short dress to the low-cut waistband of her panties. Liz felt a rush of arousal coursing through her body as his hand slipped down into her panties. Ilya sighed with pleasure as he gently pressed his fingers against Lizzie’s delicate wet flesh. Lizzie moaned and began grinding against his hand.

“Fuck.” Hannibal muttered at the erotic sight.

Red glanced at him and smirked, while Lizzie blushed, reminded that she was being watched.

Ilya kissed Lizzie’s face, feeling her warm flushed cheek with his lips.

“Does this feel good, baby?” Ilya rumbled.

Liz let out a shaky breath.

“Yes!” She said breathily.

Liz moved against his fingers in a perfect rhythm, building momentum. A few minutes had already passed, but she was desperate to continue.

“Mmm…I don’t wanna stop…” Liz whined.

“Don’t stop, Lizzie. Let him make you come.” Hannibal encouraged.

Liz closed her eyes and whimpered.

Red and Hannibal found the scene torturous but too pleasurable to stop. They wanted to see Lizzie climax.

Ilya quickly wiggled his fingers on Lizzie’s hard clit, and she trembled on his lap. He then lightly rubbed her inner lips with his middle fingertip, and she coated it with her wetness. She was so wet, he used the fluid to lubricate the stimulation of her clit. Liz gasped and clutched Ilya’s shoulders, then several moments later, she mewled as she reached her orgasm. She clasped Ilya’s shirt and writhed on him. The men almost came in their pants from watching her. When she settled down from her climax, Lizzie leaned back, relaxing against some cushions. She looked satisfied, but then she gave them each a seductive gaze.

“I wanna keep going.” Liz said coyly.

(To Be Continued…)


	5. Chapter 5

Liz languished the loss of contact with Ilya’s hand as he took it out of her panties.

“Are you enjoying acting out my fantasies?” Liz asked the men.

“ _Yes_.” Ilya said.

“Definitely.” Red said.

“Very much.” Hannibal said.

Liz smirked flirtatiously.

“Good. So am I. How about we act them out…fully?” Liz said.

“Well, I’m up for it.” Red said.

“I am too.” Hannibal said.

“Same here.” Ilya said.

“Okay. I think taking turns will be the easiest way. Will you be okay with waiting? Do you want to watch? I like being watched…” Liz said.

“Let’s all watch when it’s not our turn.” Red suggested, and the other men nodded eagerly.

Liz giggled delightedly.

“I’m excited. I love being naughty.” Liz said, then she wriggled to get up from Ilya’s lap, and he groaned subtly as she brushed against his hard bulge.

Liz was about to spin the bottle when Hannibal stood up.

“One moment, Lizzie, I’ll go fetch some condoms.” Hannibal said.

Liz smiled and watched Dr. Lecter disappear down the hall to wherever he kept his stash of condoms. She was intrigued. When he came back, Liz giggled at the strip of multiple condoms.

“In case we need more than three.” Hannibal explained.

“Sounds good. Ready? I’m gonna spin it now.” Liz said.

The three men nodded.

Liz spun the heavy bottle and the momentum continued for some time, keeping them in suspense, then it slowed to a stop. It was pointing to Dr. Lecter.

“Well, Dr. Lecter…do you remember what my fantasy was about you?” Liz said seductively.

He gave her an adorably coy smirk.

“You said you fantasize about me taking you from behind.” Hannibal said.

“Mm-hmm.” She responded, nodding cutely.

“Where do you propose I do that?” He asked.

“Right here. Bend me over the arm of the love seat.” She said.

“This instant?” He asked in surprise.

“We’ll warm up for a bit first.” She said giddily.

“Okay. Come here, Lizzie. Let’s warm up together…” He said more suavely.

Liz smiled and stepped closer and stood in front of Dr. Lecter. He cupped her chin and tilted her face up to kiss her. She put her hands on his chest, which she’d been fantasizing about touching, especially since seeing him shirtless after a morning run. Liz slowly moved her hand down, going over his belt and finding his bulge; she rubbed it up and down as they kissed, and she felt him lengthen and harden.

“Mm…” Liz moaned quietly.

Red and Ilya were both questioning their ability to be patient, but at the same time, they were riveted by the erotic show in front of them. They stared as Lizzie was eagerly rubbing Hannibal, then Hannibal grasped her hips and pulled her against him. She whimpered and actually lifted her leg to hook around his butt, like in a sexy dance. Lizzie was clearly craving stimulation between her legs, and if Hannibal didn’t give it to her soon, Red or Ilya would push him aside and do it themselves.

“I think Lizzie’s warmed up, Hannibal.” Red said impatiently.

Liz giggled.

“Yeah. I am.” She said, then she pulled her snug dress up above her hips and took her panties off.

Hannibal looked down appreciatively at Lizzie’s beautiful hips, her trimmed pubic hair, her thighs. He glanced at the black panties on the floor and noticed the wet, whitish spot in the crotch. She was obviously very aroused and wet, and he was desperate to feel her around his cock.

“Alright, Lizzie.” Hannibal said.

Liz watched excitedly as Dr. Lecter undid his belt and trousers. He pulled his underwear and trousers down in one motion, then he moved his shirt out of the way to display his manhood to her. Her mouth dropped open and she stared lustfully.

“Can you bring me one of the condoms?” Hannibal asked, as Lizzie was closer to the coffee table where the condoms were.

Liz nodded dazedly and turned to grab one. She stepped closer, and before handing the condom to Dr. Lecter, she lightly ran her hand upwards along his shaft. He sighed pleasurably, so she looked into his eyes. He still appeared calm and neutral as always, but the intensity in his eyes betrayed him. Liz handed the wrapped condom to him and he tore open the package; she watched him roll it onto his cock. She nearly swooned onto the love seat in her unbearable anticipation.

“Turn around for me, Lizzie, and bend forward.” Hannibal said.

Liz gave him a coy look, then she turned around and bent forward over the arm of the love seat, with her hands on the seat cushion. Ilya and Raymond weren’t directly in front of her, but near enough. She blushed and gazed at them; she felt Dr. Lecter’s hands squeeze her butt cheeks, then his fingers lightly petted her intimate folds. Liz closed her eyes for a moment, then Dr. Lecter’s lubricated tip glided up and down, sliding over her clit. She trembled and arched her back, sticking her butt up. Liz felt the head of his cock nudge forward and enter her. He gently moved in and out, gradually going deeper until he filled her completely. It felt amazing to finally get the satisfying sensations she’d been craving. Liz breathed heavier and felt her cheeks flush again under the lustful gaze of Raymond and Ilya.

Red was enthralled with the sight of Lizzie bent over, blushing and in pleasure. He also enjoyed having Hannibal be the one to screw Lizzie first. They made quite the attractive pair, and the show they put on was spectacularly arousing. Lizzie’s little whimpers and Hannibal’s low moans went straight to his loins. He was so hard, his clothes were painfully constrictive.

“Mind if I pull my pants down?” Red asked.

Hannibal smirked slightly.

“Do it.” Hannibal encouraged.

“I…wanna…see…” Liz said between Dr. Lecter’s deep thrusts.

Red swiftly undid his belt and trousers, then he freed himself from the clothing. It seemed Hannibal didn’t mind having his naked ass on his sofa. In fact, Hannibal looked pleased; he licked his lips and thrust faster into Lizzie, who was staring.

“Well, I might as well do the same.” Ilya said, then he followed Red’s actions.

Liz was so aroused, she was close to climaxing already. She whimpered and pushed back against Dr. Lecter’s thrusts while staring at Raymond and Ilya. The two men languorously played with themselves while they watched.

“Oh god…” Liz breathed.

Wet sounds filled the silence as Liz became even more slippery. She quivered all over and lowered her front end onto the love seat as she became weak with the overwhelming bliss.

“Mm! Doctor…” Liz mewled.

“Say my name, baby…” Hannibal said, gyrating to hit her g-spot.

“Oh! Fuck! _Hannibal_ …” She whined breathlessly.

Ilya hoped Hannibal wasn’t being too rough with Lizzie; he’d be much gentler with her, personally. Lizzie’s hair was getting tousled, and Hannibal was pulling and pushing her by the hips. She sounded like she enjoyed it, though. She was making the sweetest mewls and whimpers. Ilya wondered how Lizzie was going to sound while he slowly made love to her—unless she fantasized about him being rough, too.

Hannibal alternated between looking at Lizzie, and his attractive male friends on the sofa. He felt Lizzie tightening around his cock, and she was becoming tense. Her breathless mewling increased in pitch as she got closer to the peak. Hannibal gave her shallow thrusts to stimulate her g-spot and the erogenous nerves surrounding her entrance. She gasped and clutched the love seat, then a moment later, she cried out as she orgasmed. Liz was in overwhelming pleasure as she felt Dr. Lecter continue thrusting against her clenching walls. Hannibal allowed himself to get closer to the edge, then he moaned as he came, quickly filling the condom.

Red and Ilya watched Lizzie slump like a rag doll, and they wondered if Hannibal wore her out. After a minute of catching their breath, Hannibal withdrew and Lizzie straightened up. She turned and pulled Hannibal in for a kiss.

“Thank you, Dr. Lecter.” Liz said coyly.

“Anytime.” Hannibal said.

Liz turned her attention to Raymond and Ilya.

“I’m insatiable. Are you ready?” Liz said.

“Oh yes, Lizzie.” Ilya said, smirking.

“Very.” Red said.

Hannibal took the condom off and fixed his clothes, then he disposed of the condom in the wastebasket. He sat down on the love seat in a relaxed stupor while Lizzie spun the bottle again. She really was insatiable. It was a good thing she had two more men, because he was out of operation for a while.

The bottle pointed to Raymond, so Liz approached him as he sat on the sofa. He was ready to go, but she started with a kiss.

“This is just like in my fantasies.” Liz purred, then she tore open the condom wrapper and handed it to him.

“It’s like my fantasies, too.” Red said suavely, and she smirked cutely.

Once the condom was on, Liz straddled Raymond’s lap. He leaned back comfortably and put his hands on her waist. Liz was extra sensitive after her orgasm, so when her wet flesh touched Raymond’s hard cock, coated with the lubricated condom, she shivered.

“Mmm…Lizzie…Are you still horny, sweetheart?” Red rumbled.

“Yeah.” She pouted sweetly.

“Poor baby. Let me make it better.” He said quietly.

“Mm. _Yes_ , Raymond…make it better…oh god yes, that’s it…” She said breathily, pushing herself down onto his cock so that he entered her.

Red moaned as Lizzie snugly surrounded him, rocking on his lap, slowly taking him deep inside her.

Ilya had quite the view from his seat right beside them. He watched the way Red’s fingers pressed into the flesh of her hips, he listened to their breaths, and the slight wet sounds as they moved together. He was being driven crazy.

Liz held onto Raymond’s shoulders, and she slowed down to kiss him; his tongue tantalizingly moved in and out between her lips. She whimpered impatiently as her arousal became an even more urgent need, and she quickened the pace. Liz felt Raymond grip her hips and guide her movements so that they found the perfect rhythm together. He felt so good inside her, rubbing and slipping against her g-spot. Red could tell that Lizzie was concentrating on seeking more and more pleasure. She gazed at him, then she closed her eyes and tilted her head back.

Red grunted as Lizzie excitedly rode him harder.

“Mm, Lizzie…you’re so tight…oh fuck…” Red said breathily.

Lizzie just whimpered in response, and she seductively rolled her hips.

Ilya watched Lizzie’s adorable butt grinding on Red’s lap; understandably, Red groped her butt cheeks tightly and pulled her down harder. Hannibal was also enjoying the show, especially when the two lovers kissed hungrily. He knew how good they both were at kissing, thanks to their game earlier, and it was very sexy to watch.

“Ohh…Raymond, I’m...close…” Liz whimpered.

“Mmmm good girl…” Red rumbled.

Liz clutched Raymond’s shirt and started to lose her rhythm; he took control of her movements, helping her to go fast and hard. Red was thrilled. Lizzie was panting, frantic, tense, and extremely tight on him. He slumped down into the sofa so he could buck his hips; this gently bounced Lizzie on him, and several moments later, she moaned loudly as she reached her orgasm. Liz was once against lost in the blissful release; she heard Raymond groan breathily and felt his hands hold her down on his cock while he came.

Red shuddered when his intense pleasure went down and the condom was full. He and Lizzie caught their breath and looked at each other. He put his fingers into her already-tousled hair and kissed her luscious pout. She hummed softly and returned his kiss.

“Thank you, Raymond.” Liz purred.

“Thank _you_ , Lizzie.” Red said amusedly.

Liz giggled, then she gently got off Raymond. She looked at Ilya.

“Do you need a break, honey?” Ilya asked.

“I’ll just get a quick drink of water. When I come back, I want you to be laying on your back on that furry rug in front of the fireplace.” Liz said.

“Yes ma’am.” Ilya said.

Liz went into the kitchen and filled a small glass of water, then she gulped it. When she returned to the living room, Raymond and Hannibal looked amused as Ilya laid comfortably on the rug. Liz yanked her dress up and wriggled out of it. She tossed it aside and took her bra off. Meanwhile, the men were surprised and staring. Red and Hannibal glanced at each other; why didn’t they get to see Lizzie naked before now?

Liz took a condom from the coffee table and knelt down beside Ilya.

“My next fantasy is to be on top of you while you massage my breasts. I’d rather be naked for that.” Liz said.

“That’s fine by me,” Ilya said humorously, “But Lizzie, I might not last very long, after all this.”

“Don’t worry about that. I wanna feel you, and have you touch me, and I wanna make you come.” She said seductively, then she unwrapped the condom and gave it to Ilya to put on.

Liz lustfully watched Ilya roll the condom down to the base of his cock.

“…Are you sore, baby? Or too tired?” Ilya asked.

“Not yet.” Liz said giddily, then she straddled him.

Liz bent forward and put her hands on either side of Ilya’s head.

“You’ve been so patient. Time for me to reward you.” Liz purred.

At this moment, Hannibal had the best view, because Lizzie was naked and sprawled on all fours with her butt facing him. He tilted his head and stared. It was almost enough to make him hard again. Red had a side view, and he loved the beautiful curve of Lizzie’s back, and seeing her butt up in the air when she kissed Ilya.

Liz put her hands on Ilya’s chest and brought herself upright again. She reached down and positioned his tip at her opening, then she gently pressed down and relaxed to take him inside. They both moaned.

“Ohh Lizzie…” Ilya said breathily.

Liz was gradually filled completely; she grasped Ilya’s hands and brought them up to her breasts. She sighed shakily as his large hands massaged her breasts. Liz moved slowly at first, but as Ilya rubbed her nipples, she became hornier and increased her pace. Ilya was extraordinarily aroused after the long kinky foreplay, so he was struggling to keep himself from coming. Lizzie picked up on his need, and she went faster.

“Come for me, Ilya. I’m gonna come with you.” Liz said, then she leaned back and rapidly moved her fingers back and forth on her clit.

Ilya thrust into Lizzie very quickly, but still as gently as possible. He breathed heavily while Lizzie panted and whimpered sweetly. It didn’t take long for him to reach the peak. Ilya moaned as he started coming, and Lizzie became so excited, she came, too. She made the cutest little whimper as she orgasmed. Liz felt satiated, tired and dazed as she came down from her fourth orgasm of the evening. She slumped forward and kissed Ilya.

“Thank you, Ilya.” Liz said softly.

“You’re welcome. But there’s no need to thank me, sweetheart.” Ilya said, caressing the side of her head.

Liz smiled weakly and then rolled off him onto the furry rug. The four neighbours lay awestruck and satisfied after their kinky party.

“So…same time next week?” Hannibal suggested, and they all laughed.

“I like that idea.” Liz said.

“I’m up for it.” Red said.

“Me too.” Ilya said.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this kinky smut fest! Hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> This Tumblr post was my inspiration for the story. I got the idea of Red and Hannibal being neighbours and hanging out because they both have impeccable taste in fashion and they wear three-piece suits. haha 
> 
> https://luciferablacklizzington.tumblr.com/post/635426013153755136/jalowdens-never-apologize-for-coming-to-me


End file.
